Unappreciated
by Kogome7
Summary: The akatsuki are jerks and she's through with them. This is a fic about what would happen if Konan left.   Rating was changed for angry Hidan
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: Hi I do NOT own any of the characters from this story except for the OOCs I will make. And I do NOT own Naruto. And Sasori and Tobi are both in the akatsuki, I'll just say they made another ring or finally got Orochimarus. _

She couldn't believe this. They were actually firing her. She supposed they really had no idea what all she did for them, and what ball she put up with. She cleaned up after them, cooked for them, did their laundry,she even used her own money to shop for all the things they needed (no matter how creepy), dealt with the many sacrifice attempts, and even Zetsus repeated attempts to eat her (which had increased dramatically ever since certain people in the akatsuki (cough cough Hidan cough) had been spreading a rumors that she was weak and only holding their organization back, that she was just taking up space when someone that was actually strong and could help them out could join. And for one not really failed mission. Who knew that you could even get fired from the akatsuki? She didn't if she had she would've brought in substitute for the boy they wanted instead of just saying that he had died.

Her mission had been to kidnap Prince Megumareof the ruler of a very important city called Kawashi. He was given the name "Megumare" because his mother was told that she couldn't have children, but she had tried over and over again each time none of the pregnancies lasting more than 3 months, she decided to try one more time because soon her husband would have to marry someone else to get an heir, and finally everything seemed to be going better his mother was 7 months pregnant before she couldn't carry him anymore and had to give birth. She had died shortly after he was born but she had held on a little over two weeks to watch over him and to give him his name which meant blessed. She had said that he had blessed her and her husband by being born and that he had to be blessed to stay alive even though he had been so sickly and small. Kawashi was named for the many rivers of flowing through the city. Because of all the rivers it was a really good place for fishing, and since it had long summer and short not not very cold winters it was ideal growing things, and for delivering things all over, so it was also a very important export city.

They wanted the boy to torture information out of him and then kill him. Konan had ended up kidnapping him on the same night as an assassination attempt, they had already killed the boys father, but she had gotten away with the boy and had managed to protect him so far. But the more time Konan spent with the boy, which was a lot because they had to lie low and take a longer way back so they wouldn't lead the assassins back to the akatsuki base, the more she wanted to protect him and keep him safe. He reminded her so much of Yahiko that she couldn't let him be killed. So instead of taking him back to the base she dropped him off at a small nearby village with a kind old couple that said they would take care of him for her. After promising to visit she left making up a story about him being killed by the assassins. She had thought that at least Pain would understand maybe tell Madara they shouldn't be too hard on her because this was the only, and I mean THE ONLY mission that she had ever failed to complete. But no. He had taken that mean, over due for a meeting with the grim reaper, jerk of an old mans side. The two had not fired her right away, they had let the others vote to decide if she should stay or go. Can you guess what happened?

Everyone of the ungrateful bastards voted to fire her. But Pain had said that he wasn't cold enough to throw an old friend out on the street with no where to go and that if she wanted to, she could stay on as a maid or something. If she maybe learned to you know clean up and cook and stuff added a certain member. (That fucker Hidan). Screw coughing! She was too pissed off to cough! After that she had stormed off to pack and now here she was, throwing everything she owned into Hidans favorite bag it was white with a Jashin symbol in black on it. Konan had made it for him for Christmas, but of course he had forgotten who gave it to him. She had made him lots of things to do with Jashin. Pamphlets, signs ,and a bunch of other crap to help Hidan educate people about his religion with out scaring the crap of them like Hidan usually did when trying to "recruit" people.

Recruit meaning going into other villages and towns and yelling at people about sacrifices and "the will of Jashin", and when they ran away, beating them with some random blunt object. Anyway by now most people in the surrounding area knew to run away when they saw him coming towards them when he was alone with that crazy look in his eye, and he would come home and complain about this to everyone, so she decided to help him out before anymore blood stains got on her carpet and walls. With her helping and restraining Hidan to some extent, they actually had people coming to talk to Hidan about converting to Jashinism. Now that she was finished packing, she knew it was time to leave. And as she slowly walked down the halls of the akatsuki base memorizing everything she could, not to remember all that had happened there or to reminisce, but to tell their enemies so that those bastards could be destroyed. She finally made it to the door and noticed everyone waiting she supposed they wanted to see her off. So she waved and gave Hidan the finger and closed the door to his now muffled curses.

Hi everyone thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Correct Disclaimer

Correct Disclaimer

Dear readers I m sorry about the disclaimer. I thought OOC meant like Character you made up. I should have looked it up or asked. I'm not sure if you can be sued for that kind of thing but just in case. I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters that you will find in the anime or manga. I hope that makes more sense, I will use this message in the beginning from now on, and I thank Gaaras1Girl for telling me.


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters you will find on the anime or manga.

Konan had been walking blindly around Ame for a while now not really paying attention to where she was, trying to think of where to go, but the only thing she could think of was how the akasuki had fired her. She had been trying so hard to think she hadn't even noticed that it had begun raining until she'd gotten completely soaked.

She wasn't very familiar with this area of Ame, so she ran to the first lit building she saw. Since Ame didn't get many travelers, there weren't a bunch of Hotels or anything like that. But luck was with her because she hadn't broken down the door of some poor random persons house, she had ended up in a tea shop where the nice woman who owned it offered to let Konan borrow some of her clothes while Konans dried by the fireplace. The lady had even offered that she spend the night since it was already pretty dark outside. To which she had gratefully accepted. Konan and the older lady whose name was Akane - probably because of her bright red hair that didn't even hold a trace of gray- had a nice dinner with small talk about the weather and how much better things were now in Ame. But Konan new the woman wanted to ask why "Gods Angel" was out so late and far away from their base. Akane knew that Konan didn't usually come out this far to tell them what Pain wanted them to do. Some other person who had heard Konan would let her know what their orders were.

Konan decided that she trusted this woman enough to tell her that she had been fired. "But who will tell us what Pain wants us to do now?"

Akane asked sounding a bit worried. Konan hadn't even though about that, but when she did she found she couldn't care less, that it was his loss, and if he had to drag his lazy ass outside some days to talk to HIS people that it was his own fault. "I'm sure he'll find someone else to do it for him. Or he might decide to do it himself." she said with as little scorn as she could manage.

"Have you decided where to go, or what you'll do now?" Akane asked trying to sound uninterested but failing.

"I was thinking about going to another another village. Since I'm not wanted here."

"I'm sure they'll appreciate your skills where ever you choose to go."

"I guess."

"But there's no big hurry is there? You could stay here until you decide where it is you want to be."

"I suppose I could wait a little while to leave."

"Good." said the motherly woman as he showed Konan up the stairs to where the sleeping places were. She led her her down a long hall with many doors stopping at one she said. "This was my daughters room before she got married and moved into her own house. I clean in here regularly so it shouldn't be too dusty. The bathroom is three doors up and too the left if you need to go." she said, happy to have someone to take care of once again. "Have a good sleep."

"You too. And thank you again."

But there was a reason to hurry. She thought sadly. She couldn't leave Megumare in that village forever, those assassins would eventually find him and with no shinobi there to protect him he'd be killed easily. So she had to get to a village with many strong shinobi. Somewhere they wouldn't even think of attacking. Konan was tired and deciding she could think better if she was well rested went to sleep.

Suna. They were going to Suna. That was what she had decided she thanked Akane for feeding her and giving her a place to thought they should go there because the akatsuki had already collected their bijuu and that the akatsuki wouldn't think that she'd be dumb enough to go to a place that it had taken only two members to beat all of them and their kazekage. It might have just been Deidara. Yep she was usin' what she thought was reverse psychology. The reason they were probably going to let them in was because she had lots of dirt on all of her former teammates; their weaknesses, secrets they would never want anyone to know, things like that, kind of like a cheat sheet or instructions on how to fight any akatsuki member. And she just knew the people of Suna would want revenge With one last promise to visit or maybe just send a letter to tell how she was doing,she turned to face south west. To face Suna.

Before she left she wanted to go visit Megumare to let him no that she hadn't abandoned him and to make sure that no one had been near the village. She didn't want to have to bring the boy with her on the trip to Suna because if their attackers caught up, Konan could defend herself a lot easier if she was alone, and because if they for some reason said that they couldn't help her she didn't want to drag the poor kid all the way back and then to somewhere else. So as soon as she finished making sure her ward was alright for a while longer she bolted for what she hoped was their soon to be sanctuary.


	4. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters that you will find in the anime or manga.

( I think its been long enough, so lets check on our akatsuki babies!)

Pains POV

It had been a few days since Konan had left and everything was completely A OK!

Well they weren't exactly perfect but he could fix these problems alone. He was starting to notice things. Like how there were take out containers on every surface they could hang on, sit on or even… stick to, it was a like a giant advertisement for Ii Desu Yo Ramen!, and it was getting expensive to order food for every meal. He wouldn't care about the cost but Kakuzu was being a nagging bitch again and getting on his nerves so he'd thought of a solution.

Kisame had been thrilled when Pain had him asked to be "The Akatsuki Chef". He had thought to give everyone jobs.

Kakuzu would take care of anything that involved money: shopping for the things they needed, paying bills, ect. because he was good at bargaining.

Hidan would now take his orders to the people, because he was good at preaching and getting people to see things from other peoples P.O.V. right?

Sasori and Deidara could use their "Art" – which had to be said with a capital A and with the utmost sincerity according to those obsessive weirdos. How the hell do you SAY a word with a capital letter? He understood the sincerity part, but really a CAPITAL FRICKIN'- "No" deep breath "no" he was getting flustered and the Akatsuki Leader did not get flustered he was too cool for that. What was he thinking about again? Oh yeah, they would use their "Art" to help pick up around the base. And if either one of those… thinking of a word to describe them …. a nice word …. Hmm ….. ERR … Yeah … UHHH …erm

(Let's come back to him a bit later)

Konans POV

She'd been running for days now and she felt terrible, but it would all be worth it because she was now at Suna's gate. There was a guard so she slowed down to talk to him.

"I need to speak with the Kazekage."

"I am sorry miss but we don't allow just anyone to get close to our Kage, you know security reasons. And even if you weren't a stranger, we couldn't just barge into his office, you have to fill out paper work and-"

"I have valuable information about the Akatsuki. And I don't have time to wait for paper work." At this the guard looked like he was trying to decide something. "It would really help if the akatsuki decided to attack you again." she added.

"I suppose we could go and check now since you're in a hurry, and because all the really important things have been taken care of already." He said slowly, clearly thinking it over. "Let's go. I'll lead you there, and then you should talk to the secretary with brown hair NOT black. The black haired one is a real bi-," he paused here looking thoughtful," very rude." he finished obviously satisfied with the way he had fixed that sentence. She nodded that she understood and they began walking through the village.

He began talking about Suna so she paid close attention because she wanted to know more about the place she would be started talking about where all the best places to live were, and before she knew it they were in front of the strangely shaped building that the Kazekage resided in.

"Well here it is. I should be heading back to the gate. And my name is Yuu, just in case you ever visit or something again."

"My name is Konan. And if everything goes OK with the Kazekage, I think we'll become friends." she said with a small smile.

Pain's P.O.V.

20 minutes later and the only thing he had come up with was "Enthusiastic People?" and a very bad head ache.

Zetsu would… Zetsu would … Pain would save what that one would do for last since it was so well thought out.

Itachi could keep stock of everything so that it would be easier to remember what they needed. And because he was smarter than most of the others, he could help them out with minor things Pain didn't feel like being bothered with.

What were these things? Here's a list: 1. On fire and can't get outside to rain? Don't come to him, go to the sink or something. … Doesn't he know some water jutsus? Sure he does, he just doesn't feel like wasting the chakra on you.

2. In severe pain? … It hurts to breathe? He's not a medic stupid, what the hell did you drag yourself around the base for? … You thought he'd get you to a medic if you could get to him? You were sadly mistaken.

3. Lost a limb? Once again he isn't a medic, so if you aren't dying get the hell out of his face. Or he'd find the limb you lost and kick your ass with it. Hard.

4. He wasn't answering anymore questions, after this, if there wasn't a problem that could screw over the entire Akatsuki or cause other problems for it, or you aren't dying … stay away or you might be dying after you bother him.

'Tobi' would get something simple to do because he was an idiot. He would do the laundry. All you had to do was throw clothes in the washing machine. He'd seen it on TV and didn't know why Konan had always taken so long and complained of her hands hurting after.

Zetsu could … grow things? Yes, Zetsu was like part plant! You have to know a lot about plants if you can merge with one right? He would grow fruits, vegetables, and some other plant crap they could use. And they could sell what they didn't use to make some extra money, so Kakuzu wouldn't be as much of an ass.

All he had to do was kick back and watch it all play out.

Konan's P.O.V. Konan was now headed towards the front desk after saying thank you … and the person there had… black hair. "Oh well," the blueish purple haired woman thought idly "How bad could this lady be?"

"Hello I'm here to because I have important information for the Kazekage."

"Yeah, sure you are." said the person in a nasally voice.

"I need to see him immediately."

"You will have to wait until I can go and see if he's busy."

"Could you go now?"

"No."

"Are you busy?"

"No!" the secretary snapped nastily.

Konan was about to reach over, bang the womans head into the desk, and go up to see the Kazekage anyway when a happy looking girl with brown hair came hurrying down the hall with what Konan could smell was coffee.

"Hi!" the new girl said brightly. " I hope I'm not interrupting something."

" Actually you a-"

Konan cut the woman off. "ACTUALLY," she said looking at the black haired girl warningly." someone told me to come and see you because I have important information that has to do with the Akatsuki, and I need to speak with your Kazekage."

" That could really help us out in the future. You can follow me up to his office, I just dropped some coffee off and he isn't doing anything right now. "

" Thank you."

" You seem kind of mad. Was Yasashii being mean to you?" the nice secretary said as soon as they were far enough that the other one wouldn't overhear." She's always like that and people are starting to complain." she whispered furtively.

"Her name is Yasashii?" Konan said incredulously.

"Yeah. I think her parents should have waited a while longer before naming her, because she isn't very nice at all."

"It must be tiring to have to work with her."

" It is, but I like this job. I get to meet lots of interesting people."

The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful and now they were standing in front of two wide doors. The secretary knocked and explained the situation before letting Konan in.

The room was dimly lit so she didn't see him until he waved her over. And now the negotiating began

Alright people I'm sorry about the lack of updates lately, but my family moved and we're staying with relatives so I won't be able to update a lot for a while.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry I took so long to update, it's been really busy since we moved and we're about to move again. Anyway I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters that you will find in the anime or manga.

Pain's POV 3 Days later

It was about 10 PM and the leader of the akatsuki finally had some time to himself. He was leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk, just about to fall asleep when his stomach started to growl. _"I wonder if Kisame's made dinner yet."_ he thought to himself as he headed to the dining area. When he got there he heard arguing and when he stepped inside a vase almost slammed into the side of his the good leader he was he didn't hurt them too badly before asking what the hell was going on.

Apparently someone had seen fit to complain about kisame's cooking and had said that he wouldn't eat it. And when Kisame asked the others what they thought, all he got was blank stares. He didn't have long to wonder about who it was because he heard some yelling in the kitchen. This time he decided to announce he was there, partly because he didn't want to deal with any objects flying at his head (there were some very sharp knives in the kitchen)and partly because he thought they might stop arguing when they heard him. As soon as Pain stepped inside the smell hit him, if he were someone else he would have puked right there. Gross looking dishes were stacked high in the sinks and on counters, something was burning, rotting food was strung around everywhere, and he saw a small rodent heading over to take a bite out of a strange moldy thing when the thing opened its mouth and bit back.

Pain was about to start slowly backing away when he saw the probable cause of these monstrosities (Kisame), beating Hidan over the head with a frying pan. Avoiding as many of the things he couldn't identify as he could Pain made his way over to them and ahemed.

Kisame almost immediatly hid the frying pan and turned to face him, while Hidan remained on the ground cursing up a storm. "I will only ask this question once,"he said slowly as Hidan staggered to his feet."What happened here?"

"Hidan said-

"Kisame atta-

"**ONE** at a time." he said looking at Kisame to begin his story.

Kisame's POV

It was a little after 9, Kisame had just gotten in from a mission and was thinking about what to make for dinner. He thought about asking Itachi but knew he'd just get an "I don't care what it is as long as it's edible" from him. He was half-way to the kitchen when he remembered that he hadn't cleaned it in three days. It might not seem like a very long time to people that put leftovers away and remembered to close the windows; but for Kisame who didn't do any of these things, it felt like it had been a while.

When he got to the kitchen he decided to make curry. But as he started gathering the ingredients he realized he had nowhere to put them (the counter was filthy) and that all the dishes were dirty. He put a towel on the floor and started to put the food on it when a mouse (he called it Terry) wandered over and sat on the towel to watch him.

"Hey Terry!" he said petting it gently.

He wasn't going wash anything (because of a small but terrifying flood of the base he caused when he was trying to clean up a spill) so he grabbed the least disgusting looking dishes he could find. Sure some had a little mold, old food, mouse droppings, or some other unidentifiable substance on them, but they looked better than most of the others.

After about 40 minutes the food was done so he grabbed the dishes and food, set the table, served the food, and called everyone within hearing range. When most of them had gotten there and started eating a few found some things they didn't think were completely edible. One of those people happened to be Hidan…

Hidan's POV

He'd just finished what seemed like an especially bloody sacrifice and was in a somewhat pleasant mood, and was hopping out of the shower when he heard Kisame telling people dinner was ready. Hidan didn't usually eat with the others but he figured that since he was in a better mood than he normally was and that eating here would be free, he headed to the dinning room with the others.

He took his place at the table and was pissed about 3 minutes later.

"What the hell is **this**!" he screeched, holding something small fuzzy and moving in his spoon.

"I think that's a baby rat, yeah." Deidara said pushing his plate away cautiously.

By the time Kisame walked in everyone's food was as far away from its owner as it could possibly be.

(I think I'll censor Hidan for now)

"What the **bleep**! I only need like 3 bleepin' things to live and you just had to bleep one up!" he said shoving the spoon in Kisame's face. "What the bleep is wrong with you? Are you trying too kill me?"

Everyone else in the room just stared, they'd usually attempt to stop Hidan from ranting, but considering what had just happened they decided to let it go on.

"Why are you putting your food in my face?" Kisame asked calmly. He was used to Hidan flipping out over anything so he just kind of ignored it and took his seat with the others.

"You call this bleep food! It's bleeping moving for Jashinsake! What the bleep!" he said, once more trying to shove it into Kisame's face.

The blue skinned man was slowly inching away from what he thought, well knew was a homicidal maniac, when Terry hopped off his shoulder a started running towards Hidan.

"If this is what he lets ride around on him, who knows what the bleep he's putting in our food!" Everybody at the table almost puked at this, as Hidan threw the spoon at the mouse. Almost immediately, Terry pulled the writhing mass off the table and began cleaning it.

"What the **bleep**! He's really putting bleeping baby rats in our food!" All of the Akatsuki looked even more horrified now that someone had confirmed it, and began slowly getting to their feet and surrounding Kisame.

"I have no idea how that got in there! I swear!"

A few seconds later they were viciously attacking him. Most of them were all so busy attacking the area Kisame was in they didn't notice that they were beating each other, or that he was slinking off to the kitchen, only Hidan saw…

Pain's POV

He taken this all in calmly and was about to start asking questions.

"Kisame, how long has the kitchen been this way?"

" It started when I cooked lunch two days ago."

"Why didn't you attempt to clean it up?"

" At first I kinda forgot about it, but then it got really bad and I didn't know what to do since I'm not really allowed to use water jutsus in the base."

"Why didn't you just ask for help?"

" Everyone else seemed to be doing okay with their jobs so I didn't want them to know I was the only one that wasn't."

"Since you're actually a good cook and I don't have to pay you so I don't want to fire you, but I'm not really sure about what else I should do." Pain said, thinking to himself.

A few of the other members had wandered in by this time and were waiting for a decision.

"I suppose we could hire a maid, but the only place that's is the kitchen so it might be better to hire a cook."

"Actually, Deidara and Sasori have been hiding the stuff they 'clean up'in Itachi's room." someone murmured.( Good thing Itachi didn't come)

" I don't care what they've been doing, it's to expensive to hire people!" grumped the masked cheapskate.

" I will think about the best course of action." The leader said as he left the bio-hazard and headed to his office.

Konan's POV

Suna wouldn't touch her, they wouldn't let her stay there no matter what she knew. When she brought up revenge for the kidnapping, the Kazekage asked if she thought he was stupid enough to endanger his entire village for something that petty.

It had been three days since the meeting and she had been traveling the entire time. He'd offered to let her stay the night in the village, but she told that she had to get back her son (kind of hoping that he'd change his mind) all he did was nod and wave her out the was tired, hungry, and dehydrated but she was almost there, "J_ust a few more minutes she thought"_ as she ran towards the village.

When she reached the village she smelled smoke and as she got further into it she saw fire and ninjas. _"I have to find Megumare!"_ she thought frantically as she tried to remember where he was staying. Everywhere she looked she saw people running, when she got to the house Megumare was staying in she heard screaming, so rammed the door and almost shrieked when she saw what had been on the other side of old couple she'd left the prince with were sitting dead against the wall and she heard someone running out and around the house…she knew she had to search the house but she stood frozen to the spot.

Konan hadn't been standing to long when she heard someone sobbing quietly, the house wasn't very large (just a kitchen, bathroom, and small room for sleeping) so she began slowly moving toward the sound, which she now knew was coming from under the kitchen sink.

"Megumare?" she called out softly as she opened the little door.

She gently lifted him out to make sure he was OK. He didn't seem to be hurt, so they could get moving right away.

"What happened here?"

"Ko- Konan, the- they," was all the could get out before he started sobbing again.

"It'll be OK." she said as she put him on her back.

**CRASH**All of a sudden there was glass everywhere and they were being surrounded by the assassins they had been trying to hide from.

I haven't updated in a while so I'm not sure if this story still has any readers, so thank you if you waited and you're still reading!


	6. CAUGHT and Scared as hell

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS YOU WILL FIND IN THE ANIME OR MANGA

CAUGHT AND SCARED AS HELL

Konan's POV

After finally being practically thrown off the boat and waiting until the sun set, they were half led half dragged through several alleyways and into a disgusting smelling sewer then up some stairs. As soon as they were forced into a strange looking room they were pushed to the ground and made to kneel for (author: I dunno maybe 5 minutes) yeah about 5 minutes before they were even allowed to look up. Konan didn't even bother until she heard Megumare gasp and start to cry. She tried to get up and was immediately kicked to the ground by the man she assumed was scaring the prince, they had long dark brown hair and very feminine features, so she assumed it was a woman. Until it spoke- yes she was referring to the person as an it now.

"Do you know why you are here?" it asked slowly.

"Because you want to assassinate Megumare." Konan answered simply.

"Well yes, but that's only part of the reason…"

"What else could you possibly wa-"

"Why are you doing this Uncle?" the prince had finally spoken, and successfully stunned Konan which wasn't something just anyone could do.

It was walking towards Megumare now, smirking as it yanked him to his feet by his hair. Konan still partially stunned and not coming up with anything else did the only thing she could think of, she launched herself at it -barley avoiding the guards- and grabbed a leg…

"Please don't hurt him Miss…"

A few moments later both she and Megumare were the worst cell the guards could find on such short notice.

PAIN'S POV

It had been about a week since Konan had left but everything was slowly starting to get better, there weren't as many arguments lately, members were more… He didn't know what they were but things were working out.

They had hired the maid yesterday and she wouldn't be coming until around 9, so all of the akasuki had been camping in the backyard, they had gotten special water proof tents, which had cost a small fortune – Kakuzu had been pissed until they told them that they went to the store and broke in after it closed- and had been outside waiting since the afternoon of the day before. No one wanted to go into the base… **NO ONE.** Pein had shoved Tobi inside the base about an hour ago and it had been awhile since anyone had heard his girlish screams. Deidara was already planning a small funeral, and had said that he'd bought a plot in a pet cemetery when he'd first met Tobi.

Which meant that they had eaten only what they could find in the small garden Zetsu had planted and that almost everybody there stunk and had to pee or had explosive-diarrhea. None of them were stupid enough to try and go in the yard, it was one of Zetsu's reasons for living and they didn't want to die.

And FINALLY, finally after all that waiting a young woman rang the doorbell. As soon as they'd opened the gate to the garden, Deidara had thrown himself to the ground in front of her and had started begging her to help him, to help them, and saying that someone he knew had been trapped inside the house and had never come back out… 20-30 seconds later she was running like hell, 15-20 minutes later almost every maid that knew her wanted nothing to do with cleaning for the Akatsuki (she was the daughter of the woman that everyone one of them worked for, so practically everyone), and 10 minutes after that she was visiting her therapist.

Me: Thanks for reading!

Wierdo that keeps sneaking in: And please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long but we finally moved and just got our internet. I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters you will find in the anime or manga.

Run

Pains POV

After some begging, bribing, crying, and negotiating (in that order) the Akatsuki had gotten themselves a maid...a very butch maid that they wished wouldn't insist on wearing such a short dress.

Day 1

The first thing the maid did was find Tobi who had been trying to burrow out through the basement. When Olga found him he had been curled into the fetal position and singing jibberish about **THEM**.

She didn't know who or what they were and didn't really want to, so she grabbed him, tossed him into the backyard with the others, then started on her real job.

Day 2

After exterminating everything that moved and she was sure wasn't a pet- she really didn't want to get sued again- she began the hard part, choosing which part of this hell to clean first.

Day 3

By now it was safe to go into a few of the rooms in the base, so the akatsuki had moved their camp to the livingroom and started ordering takeout until the kitchen had been fumigated and bleached.

Day 4

Most people had been able to move back into heir rooms and Kisame had started cooking again (which quite a few of the members had been against until someone had found a few roaches in their chicken fried rice, and had vowed to, his words,"Fucking torture and kill everyone that worked anywhere near that disgusting shitty restaurant .")

Day 5

_Today was good day. _He thought to himself as he slowly made his way back to his room. That blond haired idiot had actually blown himself and everything within five miles of him sky frikin high, and was now in intensive care, so he had a whole day to relax and have some Saso-time.

When he'd gotten to his room and began to work on some new puppets, he realized that he'd lent his scalpel to Deidara for some reason. He didn't think much of it since they were always trading things back and forth and because he knew where his personal annoyance's work area was. So he grabbed a baseball bat and headed to the basement, that little lollipop faced freak had been hiding out down there and performing strange rituals. If he hadn't talked to Hidan about it he might have thought he was a closet Jashinist, the way he had been dragging suspiciously human looking bundles down the stairs, but it was none of his business and he didn't care as long as it didn't involve him.

Well about 5 minutes later he was in the basement, and come to find out... It did involve him.

There were...termites...everywhere...and Sasori was convinced that as long as he both thought and moved in slow motion he would be safe. And he was until he saw one of his puppets lying half eaten in a corner. After that not so quiet or little outburst he found himself surrounded...

Konan's POV

Konan and Megumare had been in the cell for about 2 days before the thing had finally decided to come and explain. And though it was obvious she hadn't wanted to tell the boy the boy hat his uncle wanted him dead. The guards and assassins stood on both sides of the roomto make sure they couldn't try anything. And after another period of forced kneeling in It strutted, 5 others following, they looked both old and stubborn, so Konan figured they were the village's council. And when they were finally let up the bastard started monologuing...

"After all my hard work and patience I am finally rewarded." It started,"And while it would of saved me quite a bit of trouble, I'm not angry with you for running. You've been very good since you've returned," he paused to turn his nose up at Konan , even if you did end up bringing this filth into he palace, so I will tell you a story...

Megumare POV

And so began one of the worst stories Megumare had ever heard in this short life. It was about a prince who'd had many older siblings and never would have had a chance to even touch the throne if he hadnttaken matters into his own hands. Which meant arranging many accident, kidnappings,band murders. The evil prince only had one more sibling to dispose of, just one thing in his way when his brother had almost ruined it by getting married, but this wouldn't be too much of a problem he still had options left.

A few years later when the old KING died and the prince's older brother was made king, he ams his wife decided to have a child. They tried and tried saw doctor after doctor, even though they all said the same thing, that no matter what they did to help she would probably remain barren. When Evil Prince heard this he'd celebrated had promoted the man he'd gotten to slip the Queen his special corrosive poison and even asked him to become his teacher.

But they continued to try. They did everything the doctors told them would help, even took advice from some of he old ladies the Queen knew. After a year of training hey finally got results. By now the evil prince had learned almost everything his teacher one about poisons, so whenever he visited he'd just slip her a little bit more. He had been hoping that the baby would die with her, but she'd always been strong, strong enough to survive months of increasing doses of poison and to try and hold on just a little longer to make sure her son would live. And as annoyed as it made him he never got the chance to get rod of the brat with the King being so overprotective of his son. So he waited, waited 8 long years and hired someone else to get rid of his problems for him. They were very special people but he didn't say very much about them. When the story was over his uncles had looked at him closely, as if asking what he thought. So he told him.

" Think its a terrible story. Father told me that stories shouldn't make you feel bad. Uncle should let me tell the stories instead."

Uncle had let out a sigh at this before coming closer and putting his hands on my shoulders.

" The story isn't just a story... I killed both of your parents." He said bluntly " Because you just had to be born. Now you have to be gotten rid of." He mumbled angrily." But because you are my nephew I will let you choose how you'll die."

Korans POV

The prince was bawling by this point so It turned to Konan and said," I'll give you 4 days to decide." As his uncle started walking Megumare latched onto Its robe and started begging It to stay. It gave him a look so cold that it could've made ice in a desert then yanked yanked his robe away and left with the old men, assassins, and most of the guards.

********A Few Hours Later********

It had taken a while and many reassurances that when he woke up everything would be better in the morning, but the prince had finally fallen asleep. Konan had been pacing since he'd went to sleep, and was thinking of absolutely nothing that could help them. She continued pacing for another half hour before she noticed the light filtering through a crack in the wall. There were only two guards around the former so if she dug quietly she wouldn't be caught. After a little dogging Konan could wee into the other room, which was apparently a mens locker room. Everyone inside stared at Konan. Konan stared back. They took a step backward. She stepped forward. They started gathering their things. She grabbed Megumare. They ran out the door and Konan ran with them. When they began to scatter she followed a scrawny guy that she could easily overpower. He led her all the way to his room before hw realized he was being followed and slammed the door in her face with a shriek. The hallway split so she had a choice. Left or right. The left seemed a a bit brighter but turned of so she couldn't see around it. The right was kind of dim but she could feel a draft coming from it. Just as she was about to turn left she see a cat with a headless bird sprinting from the right. She figured if there wasn't a door there was probably a window they could slip out of. As she jogged down the hallway she thought about where they would go. Known was pretty sure there weren't many villages that would take her in if she told them she was harboring someone wants by the Akatsuki and a main export village. But all thought came to an abrupt stop as she rounded the next corner. There were guillotines, stakes surrounded by wood, nooses, and many other ways to die in what Konan guessed was the throne room. It sat in the throne telling people what would look best where and what else he wanted. Though these weren't the things that held most of Konan's attention...it was the open window right above the throne. It called for the assassins just as she started running. She and Megumare could probably make it out the window easily, but she decided not to take a chance and stepped on Its head. Now all Konan had to do was spread her wings and they'd be safe...was exactly what Konan thought before she realized it was raining.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6 We Can Make It

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't written in so long, I had to have a surgery on my chin because the bone was too thin and have to have another. I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters you will find in the Anime or Manga.

Konan's POV

Konan had managed to break their fall with the now broken body of an assassin who had jumped out after them. She wasn't sure where they were and her only two choices were to hang around the castle or take off into the woods. Konan chose the latter and bolted into the shelter of the trees just 8 assassins came running down the wall.  
Jumping from branch to branch, sending chakra filled paper at the assassins, holding Megumare. Everything was going well… until she almost dropped Megumare and had to slow she could start running again she was surrounded.  
" The King gave us permission to dispose of you." Their leader said without emotion, as his men grabbed Konan and he aimed a poison needle at her head, while others aimed for the prince. All hope was lost… until the assassins became wrapped in black threads. Then she heard some very loud cursing. Konan hid Megumare and went to greet some ex-coworkers.  
"The fuck did we come all the way to this shitty island for these weak bastards?" Hidan sounded more pissed than usul.

" Because these weak bastards are worth 8 million dollars."

"Well why the hell is our crappy housekeeper here?" he grumbled as he glared at Konan.

"Don't know, don't care,now come on and help me carry them."

"Fuck no! I ain't carrying a bunch of dead bodies back to Rain!"  
Kakuzu gave him a look that said he wouldn't mind carrying Hidan's body as well.  
5 minutes later Hidan's head had been separated from his body and was being carried with several dead bodies by string. Konan wondered if she should thank them until Hidan called her the Forest Whore. She put Megumare on her back and ran towards the ocean…she hoped

" When you're on an island, every way is toward the ocean." Konan mumbled to herself.

Sasori's POV

All he'd wanted was a break from his dumbass of a partener. That was all he'd asked for, but now he was lying right beside him in the infirmary, listening to him brag about his bombs. He swore if he heard one more word about how much better explosions were than his art, he'd find a way out of his tube and kick Deidara's ass… body or no body.

Pains POV

Pain had called in exterminators just after what he called an unfortunate accident. He'd been delighted when Olga told him she had found a maid to help her out… a few actually.

3 days later

Maid's POV

I've spent three days in this hell hole avoiding man-eating plants and spraying them with weed killer, and a psycho that keeps trying to convert or sacrifice me bythrowing holy water on him, reciting the Bible, and holding out my cross.  
I don't know how much more of this I can take, I mean if it weren't for the money they were paying me, I'd have quit my first day.

Pains POV

Everyone had watched Bleach last night and wanted a number like the Espada. Pain didn't mind the tattoos they were going to get, but the arguing was driving him crazy. Who did they think they were trying to be number 1 and 0. It was obvious that he'd be 0 and Konan would be 1! … What the hell was he thinking? Konan wouldn't even be an Espada, she might not even be an Arrancar, probably a regular hollow…

"I miss Konan, She's the only friend I have left. I should have tried harder to find her a new job with us. She could have been trained to heal like Zetsu or I could have just trained her…"

Let's leave Pain to his depressing thoughts. Thanks for reading and sorry its so short.


	9. Chapter 9

She had been waiting outside her village of choice's gate for a few hours now, and had decided to head to an inn not far from it.

The next morning she decided to head through the gate. She told he guards about the information she had and they ushered her through to see the Villages leader. When they got to the leaders office the two guards leaned against the wall to wait.

" Konan?"

" I have very important information on the Akatsuki and am willing to trade it for a place to stay."

" I can't let a member of hr Akatsuki stay in Konoha! This is Naruto's home! In fact I should have you arrested!" Tsunade yelled before she saw Megumare.," Who is this?"

" My son." Konan said as she pulled him into a hug so he couldn't talk.

" Are you serious?"

" Mrrph!" was all Megumare could get out.

" Yes, and the akatsuki want him dead."

After a moment of silence, " You two need disguises if you're going to stay here so that Danzo won't recognize you."

Which is why 20 minutes later the prince was getting his dark blue hair cut. Konan could just use a jutsu, but Megumare seemed pissed.

" We have to do this for protection." Not helping. " How about we go get dango after this?" A visible improvement. As promised the went exploring there new village for a place that sold dango. Megumare would now be called Muge and didn't look all that different, Konan had brown shoulder length hair, green eyes, and a dull looking face. When they found their shop the newly appointed Muge started, "Mother..." as he was supposed to in public," I want to be a ninja."

" Its a little late to start training," she started," but I started at your age so I'm sure we could get you trained somewhere." he seemed relieved afterwards she decided that was all she'd had planned so she took him to their 'new' apartment. It was a little dusty, but nothing that couldn't be fixed with a little cleaning and new furniture. Which was why she had this brand new credit card!

5 Hours later

They may have went a little overboard what with the secret clubhouse bed they'd gotten for Megumare and all the expensive dishes for Konan but all in all it was a successful adventure.

Kisame POV

People were always complaining to him about being 'unsanitary' and disgusting, well he had something to say to all those ungrateful bastards! Screw them all for not caring about how hard it was to feed 10 people! It wasn't his fault Terry had moved the rest of her cousins into the little hole behind the fridge! It wasn't his fault something even Olga wouldn't touch was growing in one of his pots! He dumped bleach in there every day!

" Itachi, have you seen my pen?"

" I believe a rodent just ran off with it."

" We've been through this before, he's one of Terry's family, NOT a rodent!"

" Hn, I see no difference."

" Go away...Crap! Ray come back! I wasn't talking to you!"

" You should probably go after it. I saw it eying extension cord in the living room."

" Noooo! Ray we can work through this!"

Hidan POV

This dumb ass of a giant shark is in front of the TV begging a Jashin damned MOUSE not to commit suicide! And I am trying to watch wrestling! I'm not taking this shit from him again, he's already done this 3 fuckin other times! 3! If the fucking rat wants to die, it wants to die! Which us what I yelled. Causing the blue idiot to flip the couch with me on it.

" You fucking blue bastard!"

" You can't go around insulting people and expect them not to retaliate."

" The fuck did you just call me?"

"I said re-" before Kisame could even finish, Hidan was on top of him.

Pain POV

Things were getting a little out of hand now. Members were attacking each other for the stupidest littlest things. But as long as- my thoughts were interrupted as the lights went out.

" Damn it Kakuzu! I told you to pay the bills!"

Now as I wander through this dark God forsaken place, I wonder, what is Konan doing? Does she miss it here? How is she? Until I trip and fall over Kisame and Hidan who are rolling on the floor doing who knows what in this darkness. It takes me a few more trips before I get to Hidan and Kakuzu's room, but the look on his face is worth it when I take a cloakfull of his money and jog out the door to pay bills.

" No! Its too expensive!"

" More expensive than 8 little akatsuki funerals?"

" Yes!"

With that I'm out the front door and on my way to the electric and water company.


End file.
